Each additional axis of movement in numerically-controlled machine tools increases considerably the complexity and therefore the cost of manufacture of such a machine tool, since each axis of movement must be individually monitored and controlled by electronic and mechanical power means. More specifically, a numerically-controlled system for indexing the backing plate on which the work-piece is clamped for machining the work-piece at various indexed rotated positions, is highly complex and expensive.